Naruto Uzumaki And The chains of power
by NishiNamikazePotter
Summary: what if Naruto had found out of about the kyubi when he was 5? What if he had chakra chains? The shinobi word was gonna meet Naruto Uzumaki and the chains of power.
1. Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki And The Power Of Change

 **Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto sadly.'**

' **Biju Speech'**

'speech'

' _ **jutsu'**_

' _flashback'  
_

* * *

 **Prologue**

The streets of Konoha were joyous and bright as on this day the great and powerful Biju the nine tailed for was defeated however sadly the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze, died saving his village. Most as the villagers we having fun at the festival where fun, love and happiness roamed.

One small malnourished boy was running as fast as his little legs could as he could hear the footsteps approach. Naruto Uzumaki was a small for a 5 year old boy but was really fast, even though many kids his age envied his speed he was still not that much of a match against adult villagers. Naruto wore a black and light green jumpsuit gifted to him from his ojisan for his birthday earl on this day. He turned left into the alleyway, he quickly realised it was a dead end. He may not be a Nara but he was smart.

He quickly turned around to end up seeing 4 men and 2 women each holding various weapons. One shouted 'There is the demon!', Naruto replied whilst stuttering a bit 'p-please l-leave me alone' the other men all sneered at him and then threw some kunai at him, Naruto tried to dodge but some hit him drawing blood. 'argh' he screamed. Then the others hit him with their bats and when someone pulled a kunai and went for the kill, he snapped and with a flick of his wrist a chain of chakra slammed into 2 men and another into the other 2 the women who became enraged threw a kunai at him it surprisingly hit him in the arm and then he fell in pain.

Naruto saw the chains coming from his hand and looked confused, the women ran at him and from instinct he sung the chain into them as they flew back into a building. A ninja saw this and said ' _katon: fireball jutsu',_ the grand ball of fire surprised him and he turned around but still hit a wall due to the power behind the jutsu. A boom echoed 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' shouted an enraged Sarutobi Hiruzen. Then Naruto blacked out.

Naruto's eyes opened and he recognised that he was not in the village streets and saw that he was in a hospital, he shuddered he despised hospitals. A nurse saw his eyes open and went to get the hokage. That was when he remembered that ojisan saved him. Hiruzen Sarutobi was pissed of he was going to have the councils arse for this he was not going to let them get away this time. 'Naruto' he said his voice dripping with concern. 'hey ojisan' Naruto weakly replied. His felt like a piece of grass trample on by Chouza Akimachi. Hiruzen said 'I am so sorry for what they have did to you i should have known that they would try and hurt you.' As soon as Naruto heard this his voice rose as he said 'No, ojisan do not blame yourself for this, I should have known not to go in the alleyway,but i want you to tell me why they do this to me'

Hiruzen sighed and said 'Naruto what i am about to tell you is a s raked secret so dont tell anyone OK' Naruto nodded. Hiruzen continued 'As you know you were born on the 10th of October, the same day the kyubi the kyubi attacked,long story short the fourth hokage sealed the nine tales into you, he made you into a jinjuriki.'Naruto was silent his eyes lingered from the hokage monument to his ojisan. He said 'can i be left alone on the hokage monument please'.Sarutobi simply shunshined hi to the top of the fourth hokage and left him, however was watching him. 'DAMN IT!' Naruto felt conflicted as confused but one thing was clear as they wind brushed through his hair he was going to become hokage and he was going to protect this village with his life. He suddenly remembered the chains that saved him and said 'where are the gold chains that came form my hands?' He then thought i am going to have to ask ojisan about that. So he walked to the Hokage tower to what will be an interesting conversation.


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki And The Power Of Change

Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto sadly.'

'Biju Speech'

'speech'

'jutsu'

'flashback'

* * *

Chapter 1

Hiruzen sarutobi was very happy, he just had a very fun meeting with the councils.

flashback:

Hiruzen had just summoned a council meeting. and the civilians were not happy, that they had to wake up so early. Mebuki Haruno rudely said 'what is it now?'.Hiruzen instead of being insulted by the lack of respect smiled, and he said'I am disbanding the civilian council for 2 reasons. One of witch is the horrible academy curriculum and the favouritism promoted by them.'. There were shouts of disapproval form the civilians, whilst the shinobi were smirking. He then shouted 'I AM THE HOKAGE,MY WORD IS LAW, SO SHUT UP!' he laced killer intent in his voice and they all shut up. He then told them that they were dismissed.

flashback end

After he had finished recalling that fun morning, Naruto walked in and sat down he said' hey ojisan.' Hiruzen smiled and said' hello Naruto what can i do for you? Naruto said' ojisan i think i have' he paused for dramatic effect, and then continued'a bloodline.'Hiruzen's eyes widened as he said 'what!'.Naruto said'yesterday when the villagers tried to kill me, these chains came from my hand and i flicked my wrist and these wicked golden chains came out and i hit they villages with it and they were sent flying back.'. He could have heard he heard the hokage mutter kushina. Before he could ask who Kushina was Sarutobi said 'kushina uzumaki was your mum and she could control chakra chains'. Hiruzen then got up and opened a vault behind a picture of the fourth hokage and got out 3 then said ' Naruto because it is a bloodline no one else can teach you how to use the chains but your mother wrote some scrolls to help you master them. I want you to train in them.

Naruto took the scroll and went to his training area, he was going to learn how to use them and he could show shika and kiba. The scroll said he had to imagine the chains forming out of his chakra and to master it he had to be able to make the chains immediately . After 50 tries Naruto was wondering why he couldn't do it he read more and it said whilst that any amount of chakra could be used you still needed some chakra control to actually form the chain. He read up on the leaf spinning exercise and when he tried it nothing happened...After 3 hours Naruto finally managed to make it balance but when he tried to make it spin it propelled off.

It was now 9:00pm and Naruto was sleeping he could finally make it spin on his hand however he fell asleep as soon as he woke up and then walked down to ichiraku putting the scroll in his then said' Oi, old man hit me with some miso ramen and keep them coming.' teuchi smiled and made the ramen. Ayame said 'kami, Naruto you stink'.Naruto laughed and told teuchi and ayame' I have been training trying to control my mums bloodline.' When teuchi's eyes widened he said' did you know her teuchi-ojisan?'he replied saying ' she was my best customer and one of my best friends.'Naruto then asked him loads of questions about her and then paid for his food and went back to training.

He tried the chains again and saw the shape occur but it soon dissipated. He read the scroll and it said if ti was dissipated they you need ed more then read the leaf spinning exercise for 5 groaned and tried to do it.10 hours later he could do it and he could do his chains but he it would take him 5 seconds for them to form. The next day Naruto just read books on how to improve strength and speed, it also recommended taijutsu styles for fast of strong people. He couldn't wait to see shika and kiba.


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki And The Power Of Change

Disclaimer: 'I do not own Naruto sadly.'

'Biju Speech'

'speech'

'jutsu'

'flashback'

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki was running across the roof tops and he was having a great time annoying the villagers.'Oi!' shouted one villager. He was running to the academy so he could get there early, he wanted to show the whole class his new chains were awesome he activated them and started swinging really fast as the wind pushed against his face. He always loved wind, and after seeing a ninja using a wind jutsu he immediately loved elemental manipulation is for jounin's.

When he arrived he saw kiba, shikamaru and sasuke. He gave sasuke a nod, whilst he ran up to kiba and shika and said 'hey are you?'they were shocked Naruto wasn't wearing his hideous orange jumpsuit. Kiba was the first to reply and said 'I am fine thanks Naruto,i like the new cloths though why did you change your wardrobe?'.Naruto smirked and said ' i realised that orange is not a very ninja-like colour'.Shikamaru then replied 'i am good Naruto and i am pleased to see you taking your ninja career then said 'when everyone gets here i want to show the whole class how much i have improved?'

After everyone had got here, and iruka was talking to everyone about how he had expected them to improve, Naruto raised his hand when iruka mentioned bunshin.'yes Naruto?'iruka said, Naruto then said 'for the bunshin jutsu how many bunshin do we have to make? because i can make 2 now!'. Most of the class and iruka looked shocked, soon sakura said 'yeah right, dobe you probably cant even count to ten'Everyone but sasuke and Naruto's friends laughed. Iruka said 'show us naruto'. Therefore Naruto got the hand seals ready and made 2 perfect bunshin, he then explained 'I asked hokage-ojisan what i was doing wrong and he told me i was using to much chakra so he told me to practice chakra control because he said i have jounin level chakra reserves.' Iruka had a proud look on his face and he then said' i am proud of you Naruto.' Then naruto remembered that he wanted to show everyone his bloodline.'oh yeah, you wont believe what happened, i was in a life and death situation and then i awakened a bloodline i asked ojisan and he said that it is the same as kushina uzumaki who is my mum.' Sakura laughed and said 'As if your the son of a great ninja, your just a useless dobe whose parents didn't want him.'

Everyone went silent to see Naruto's reaction,nothing happens...then blue chakra circled around naruto and his chakra chains activated as he slammed her against the wall, his killing intent flying around. The children had trouble breathing, naruto saw this and calmed down, then formed a fist at the end of one chain and punched sakura 5 times leaving her unconscious.

Shikamaru was the only one who spoke 'Your to confusing naruto, and WTF HOW DID YOU CONTROL THOSE CHAINS!'Naruto sighed and said' that is my bloodline'.Then what happened surprised naruto, sasuke said' naruto would you like to train with me sometime and get to have ramen together to get to know each other as i want powerful and loyal friends witch is what you,shikamaru and kiba are.' Naruto and kiba along with shika and sasuke walked to ichiraku ramen and naruto said 'Hey old man keep em coming.' Kiba and shika laughed at sasuke's expression when he heard him say that.

After they finished they told each other of there abilities, sasuke first, 'i know the uchiha taijutsu,Katon: fireball and katon: multi-fireballs.' shika went next.'my iq is 199, i know the nara taijustu, and i know shadow style:bindings and doton:mole.'kiba then said' i know inuzuka taijutsu and i can use my clan techniques, i also have a strong Naruto then went next and said'i am starting to learn the hummingbird style because of my speed, i know shadow clone jutsu and the chains.


End file.
